


Thanks, Dad!

by PrismaPup7



Series: Prisma's random LU drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Or angst, There is no Wild in this, Who am I, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7
Summary: Wind calls Time dad. That's basically it.
Series: Prisma's random LU drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Thanks, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Random little plot bunny I had. Also, if you're here for Legend, he literally only gets one line so I'm sorry. (But then again, it's a drabble. What did you expect?)

Time, by no means, considered himself as a father figure. An older brother, maybe, but a dad? He physically couldn't imagine a future where he raised children with Malon.

Even so, he was aware that the younger kids looked up to him as a leader.

Which was why he probably wasn't more surprised when it finally happened.

"Great thinking!" Time complimented, smiling.

"Thanks, dad!" Wind chirped right back, before freezing.

Everyone stared.

"Did you just..."

Wind flushed bright red. "N-no! Shut up!"

"Sounds like you just called the old man your father to me."

_"I said to shut up, Legend!"_


End file.
